


Hurricane Buffy

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [26]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode tie-in, F/M, I Will Remember You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia's POV during 'I Will Remember You'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane Buffy

I had kept my word and left the office to give Angel and Buffy all the space they needed. But I never said anything about leaving the building. Pfft, as if!

At the moment Doyle and I are sitting on the steps outside, Doyle's breath stinks, and I'm pretty sure he hasn't had a shower since the day before….but for once I am keeping my mouth resolutely shut.

If I strain my ears, and tilt my head at just the right angle I can almost hear what is going on in the office. Ok, well…almost is a slight exaggeration. But I'm pretty sure I just heard a crash, and oh…I hope it wasn't that antique clock….because that's going to cost so much money to fix!

Beside me Doyle is looking through the window too, his hearing is better then mine and he is looking a little worried. Oh, I new I should have put that clock somewhere else.

I sigh and tug on the corner of his jacket, making sure to grab a patch that wasn't covered in dirt or fluff. "Doyle, what's going on! I can't hear a thing," I say.

He holds up his hand. "Sssh, Delia," he mutters, "I'm trying ta listen…it sounds like there's a fight goin' on!" He narrows his eyes again as he tries to hear.

My eyes widen and I take my hand off his arm as I pull back. "What?" I hiss outraged "Ok…I'm going in!" I stand up and stalk down the steps.

She's only been in there for a couple of minutes and they're already fighting! I reach the door and turn the knob when suddenly the door is wrenched open from the inside. I jump, startled and glance down.

Buffy is standing in the doorway, looking just as surprised to see me as I am to see her. "Buffy...hey…again." I smile brightly.

"Cordelia," her voice is cool. "I thought you were leaving?" she frames her reply like a question.

"Oh…I…well…I forgot my purse." It wasn't a lie, not really. I did forget the purse, on purpose. 

She gives me a look, and then nods slowly. "Oh, well." She manages a smile. "I'll just be going now, we've…" she sighed and glanced away, "…said all there is to say…" the regret and sadness I hear in her voice is palpable. 

I nod slowly as I step out of the way. She ducks out of the office and walks away.

I roll my eyes as Doyle smiles at her and offers his hand, I see Buffy smile in bemusement as she shakes the Irishman's outstretched hand before heading down the hall towards the stairs. 

Doyle turns his head and looks at me. "What?" he asks with a grin.

I roll my eyes at him and walk back into the office, Doyle following close behind.

I'm afraid to go in. She's like a hurricane, destroying everything in it’s path, while ironically leaving the house next door intact. I hope Angel is ok. He's only just starting to open up and talk to me. I was all ready for a new pay rise and everything! It's all going out the window now.

Doyle grabs a bottle of whisky from a drawer under the desk as I cross the room and lean up against the doorjamb. I poke my head into Angel’s office and frown at what I see

Angel is sitting behind his desk, a pensive, haunted look in his dark eyes. The antique clock is, thankfully unharmed and is sitting on the desk in front of him, the hands moving with a steady 'click'. I let my eyes roam around the wrecked office. Glass is strewn all over the floor and the window is broken. I sigh loudly in defeat and roll my eyes.

"Hey Angel!" I snap, as I bite the bullet and take a small step into the office. He blinks slowly, and then turns his head up slightly to look at me through dark, troubled eyes.

"Stop being all Mr. Broody Pants and get over her!" I huff, "or do I need to remind you what happened the last time?" I raise an eyebrow.

The look that flickers across his face is gone in seconds but I still recognised it for what it is. Angel is hurting. He looks away towards the window. "I haven't forgotten Cordy," he murmurs, his voice barely loud enough for me to hear. "I will never forget…"

I look away; unable to bare the expression on his face. "Ok then," I say. "Good…"

He doesn't answer.

I roll my eyes and throw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Whatever!" I snap as I turn and walk out of the office. "Hurricane Buffy strikes again," I mutter as I close the door behind me, leaving the pining vampire to his thoughts.

 


End file.
